Santa Baby
by Iris Serinium
Summary: While Ichigo's family is out caroling, Rukia surprises him with a sexy santa outfit and tells him they're going to a party and they have to make a dessert. Please Review if you read. Very fluffy. RukiaXIchigo


**_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, For me.  
I've been an awful good girl,  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight. _**

The Kurosaki househould was namely empty, for three of its occupants had left to go out into the cold on a christmas eve and carol to friends and neighbors. More like, Yuzu had been bribed into going caroling by her father, Isshin, who promised to let her open some of her Christmas presents early. Then, Yuzu had begged Karin to go with her and Karin had no choice but to give in. Ichigo Kurosaki had flat out refused, gifts or not, he would not be seen with his crazy family, singing to random people they didn't even know. So while the other three Kurosaki family members bundled up and trudged through the snow, the strawberry haired teen settled down on the couch with a can of soda and some holiday cookies that had been provided by Inoue Orihime, and flipped on the TV. But a loud noise from upstairs caused Ichigo to jump up, upsetting both the cookies and soda everywhere. He looked up to see no other than the raven haired shinigami, Rukia Kuchiki, sliding down his bannister and landing on the main floor with a soft 'thud'. She smiled happily, twirling around. "What do you think?" She asked him. Ichigo gaped at what she was wearing. 

**_Santa baby, 54 convertible too, Light blue.  
I'll wait up for you dear,  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight._**

Rukia was wearing a red velvet santa dress that ended mid-calf. It had a thick, black leather belt and three black buttons going down the chest. It was complete with white fur trimming around the sleeves, end of the dress, and the color. She had on a pair of black, flat-bottomed boots and a red santa hat with a bit of holly on it. "R-rukia? What the hell are you wearing?!?!" Ichigo stuttered out. Rukia frowned. "Don't you like it? Ishida helped Orihime make it for me. She wanted me to have something special to wear for my first...um...my first...what's it called again?" Rukia asked. "Christmas, Rukia, Christmas. Why are you wearing it now? It's not as if we're going anywhere." Ichigo groaned. Rukia looked surprised. "What do you mean? We have Urahara's Christmas party tonight and we still have to make a dessert to take!" Ruka cried out. Ichigo groaned again.

**_Think of all the fun I've missed,  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed,  
Next year I could be oh, so good,  
If you'd check off my Christmas list,  
Boo doo bee doo. [background_**

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Come on, you have to help me. Besides, its my first Christmas! You have to enjoy with me!" She said. "I guess so...I'll see what we got. You clean up this mess." Ichigo mumbled. Rukia nodded and got a few paper towels, bending down to clean up the mess. Ichigo walked to the kitchen and began to dig through the cabinets but got distracted when he saw Rukia bend over. The skirt hiked up a light higher the more she bent over...a little higher...just a little bit more...almost there. Ichigo scowled suddenly when a cereal box came crashing down on his head. Rukia jerked upright. "Ichigo, are you okay?" She asked. Ichigo looked at her again, frowning. He then returned to what he was doing, picking up the cereal box and digging through the cabinets for a dessert to make. "Yea, I'm fine." He muttered. Did he seriously just think about Rukia...like...like that? Did he seriously just look at her...like...like that? He shook his head. It was Rukia. Annoying Chappy-loving Rukia Kuchiki. Sexy, damn-hot in a santa outfit Rukia...Whoa. Ichigo nearly choked. What was going on here?

**_Santa honey, I wanna yacht,  
And really that's not a lot,  
I've been an angel all year,  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight._**

They ended up with a box of honey glazed christmas cake mix. Rukia had inspected the back of the box and was now gathering the last bit of ingredients they needed. She dug through the refridgerator and cabinets and Ichigo watched. Damn, that santa outfit was tight around her chest. Though small busted, Rukia still had a nice..erm.. chest. Ichigo shook his head again as Rukia sat the last bit of things on the table and handed him some ingredients, a bowl, and a mixer. "Mix." She told him simply. Ichigo nodded and began to dump all the ingdients together in a bowl. Just as Ichigo was turning on the mixer, Rukia opened a bag of flour. The flour bag burst, sending white powder everywhere and blinding Ichigo. He lost control of the mixer and the ingredients in the bowl splattered everywhere, covering them both.

**_Santa cutie, there's one thing that I really need, The deed.  
To a plex of my hand,  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight._**

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out, bringing her hands up to sheild her face. "Hold on, I got it." He told her. He wiped his eyes and reached down, pulling the plug on the mixer. Immediatly, things calmed down. That was until Rukia went to take a step and slipped on some of the ingredients on the floor. She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself from the impact about to come, but it never came. Instead, she felt a warm hand clasp around hers and another arm snake around her waist, holding her up and keeping her from falling. When Rukia's eyes fluttered open, she met Ichigo's eyes looking down at her with utmost concern. His face was inches from hers. "Are you okay?" He said, sitting her upright so she could stand. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." She said, and that's when Rukia realized she was blushing and her heart was fluttering. What was going on here? It was just Ichigo...wait, his hand was still holding hers. But she didn't mind. Ichigo wasn't paying attention to what he was doing.

_**Santa baby, fill my stocking with a rolex, And checks.  
Sign your 'X' on the line,  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight.**_

His hand suddenly reached out to brush off some of the flour stuck to her face, but his hand lingered on her face a little longer than normal, cupping her cheek. Rukia swallowed and spoke. "Ichigo?" He pulled back suddenly looking at her. "Um...yes?" Rukia pointed up. "Look." Right above their heads, hung on the light in the kitchen was a single sprig of...mistletoe. Ichigo grinned and Rukia gasped as he suddenly pulled her to him. He could feel her heart beating wildly against his chest as he snaked his arms around her waist and gripped her tighter. "I-ichigo...?" She was cut off by his lips pressing against hers with sudden passion. To her surprise, she kissed back with an equal amount of passion and force. His tongue swept across her bottom lip, but she didn't mind. She opened her mouth shyly, inviting him in. Their tongues fought for dominance, but she eventually gave in, letting his tongue sweep across the cavern of her mouth. They broke apart after what seemed like forever. "We should clean this up..." He told her softly. She nodded. "We should." And with that, they began to clean the kitchen.

**_Come and trim my Christmas tree,  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's,  
I really do believe in you,  
Let's see if you believe in me, _****_Boo doo bee doo. [background_**

After they finished cleaning, they gave another shot at the cake. Rukia got a few things on her still, and Ichigo was there to brush it off and plant a soft, nipping kiss on the skin he had just cleaned. When they were done and the kitchen was clean, they stood back and admired the cake. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "We did a good job." He said. She nodded. "Yeah, but now we're all dirty." Ichigo grinned and Rukia gasped when he picked her up bridal style. "What time is Urahara's party?" He asked. "Nine." She told him. He looked at the clock. It was only seven. "We've got time to clean up." He smirked, carrying her upstairs and to his room. She giggled when he shut the door behind them.

**_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, A ring.  
I don't mean on the phone,  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight,  
Hurry down the chimney tonight,  
Hurry down the chimney tonight_**

An hour later, they laid in Ichigo's bed, neither of them dressed and Rukia laying against Ichigo's chest. Her santa outfit was in the washer and he had laid out some clothes for him to wear to the party. "We need to get ready and go." Rukia told him, curling closer to his naked chest. His hand travled down her bare back, traveling across her butt, and down her thigh. "Are you sure you want to go...we could just stay here and..." "Ichigo!" Rukia slapped his chest and frowned. "Okay, okay, just let me get up." And suddenly the door to his bedroom swung open and there stood Yuzu. She screamed and Ichigo hopped back in bed, gathering the covers around himself. Rukia frowned, clutching the covers closer to herself. "Now, Yuzu, we can explain..." Rukia tried to calm and reason with the girl, but the blonde haired Kurosaki was already off, running to Isshin. "DAD! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I SAW IN ICHIGO'S ROOM!" Ichigo groaned and then stuck his nose up at what was playing on the radio in his room. "Is that Santa Baby?"

**_THE END!!!_**

**_Story by Authoress Iris Serinium_**

**_Whom does not own Bleach, or the song Santa Baby_**

**_For more of Miss Serinium's works, please visit her FanFiction site!_**

**_There is also a pole posted there_**

**_If you would like to see another Bleach One Shot, you should go and vote on it_**


End file.
